


Spider-Girl: Legacy and Inheritance

by SuperiorJango



Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Also I played the Ultimate Spiderman game, Comic References, F/F, Gen, I just wanted to be popular, Lumity, Non-Graphic Violence, and this idea came to my mind, basically everybody was making their Spider-Luz AU, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorJango/pseuds/SuperiorJango
Summary: The bite of a genetically altered spider granted high school student Luz Noceda incredible arachnid-like powers. When a burglar killed her beloved mom Camila Noceda, a grief-stricken Luz vowed to use her amazing abilities to protect her fellow man. She learned the invaluable lesson that with great power comes great responsibility.PREVIOUSLY IN SPIDER-GIRL:After a battle with an old childhood friend who wore a suit developed by her late father, Luz was taken into custody by a gubernamental agency. Captured and alone, she has no choice but to talk about the events that happened the last couple of months.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Emperor Belos & Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Spider-Girl: Legacy and Inheritance

"Identify yourself, please."

"..."

"I said, identify yourself, please."

"But I don't wanna."

"Please, identify yourself."

"Oh, sorry. My name is March Perker. I'm a college student who's the protégée of the multimillionaire-"

"Please, take this seriously. Identify yourself."

"Oh, come on, by now you should know who I am, where do I study, who my friends are. Heck, I bet you even know what I had for breakfast this morning."

"Identify yourself."

"Is that all you can say? I bet your friends must be tired of remind you their names."

"Identi-"

However, the poor S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who had to deal with a very angry and sarcastic teenager stopped his question when he saw a black-haired woman enter the interrogation room. The woman nodded at him and he left the room as soon as possible. The teenage girl simply looked at her with a scowl in her face.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Spider-Girl everybody has heard about." The woman sat down in front of the girl. She didn't say anything and simply spat at her face. After cleaning herself, she came closer to her. The so-called "Spider-Girl" was sitting in a metal chair. Her hands were chained with titanium handcuffs. Her legs were strapped to the chair as well. But perhaps what stood out the most was her strange attire. She was wearing a white and dark blue spandex suit with web motifs on arms and legs. In the middle of the chest there was a black spider. However, it was tattered and bloodied in several parts. The face of the girl was injured as well, with dried blood on her mouth and nose and several small cuts on her cheeks.

"Please, refrain from behaving like a brat. We're just here to help." The agent said. The teenager scowled at her. "And we can't do that if you don't give us the info we need."

"What do you need to know? You're S.H.I.E.L.D. for Pete's sake! You already know everything about me. Who I am, where I study, who my friends are and who I live with. What else would you like to know? My aspirations for the future? Well, I'd like to go to some nice university here in NY, and I'd like to become a famous writer. I like to drink milkshakes even though I'm lactose intolerant and I like to hang out with my friends on weekends." The girl exclaimed at the woman in front of her. When Spider-Girl saw no reaction from her part, she continued to ramble.

"My favorite color is dark blue as you can see by my Halloween costume. I love those hot-dogs that Hexside's cafeteria serves on Mondays. My best friends are Willow Park, Gus Porter and Rey. Willow's dads run a small flower shop in Central Park and Gus' dad works for the Bugle. Rey lives with me and Eda. My girlfriend, or rather ex-girlfriend, I don't want to have anything with her after tonight's, is Amity Blight, daughter of Alador and Odalia Blight, CEOs of BlightCorp. Anything else?"

The agent looked at her. The teenager tried to identify the sort of thoughts that were possibly running through her mind now, but she failed to do so. Her face was a perfect stone mask.

"We already know that, Noceda. Because that is your name, isn't it? Luz Noceda. Daughter of late Camila Noceda and Aaron Morales"

"See? Told ya. You're already have all the info you need on me." Luz tried to smile. It hurt and she let out a small gasp of pain. "Now, can I go? I'm sure Eda is worried about me and-"

"But that's not everything. You're a student at Hexside High. Average grades, average behavior. You never had a report or even a complaint. You're like a wallflower." The agent continued. She didn't give Luz enough time to respond. "Except for the little fact that you're also the costumed vigilante known as Spider-Girl."

"Spider- _Woman_ " Luz corrected her.

"Excuse me?"

"It's actually Spider-Woman. I wanted to call myself Spider-Witch, because of the light things I can do. But then I realize that a lot of people would call me names. I hated when the Bugle began to call me girl. Makes it sound like I'm some sort of kid or something."

For the first time since the agent entered the room, Luz saw a smile glimpse of a smile. "But you're a kid. Only fifteen years old and you're already taking on gangs and crime lords such as Grimm Hammer. And let's not forget about that altercation with the Goblin last month."

"Don't remind me of him. He was a pain in the butt to deal with. Amity had to leave school because of him."

"But he wasn't the only one you'd fought. Several super-criminals such as Electro and the Vulture were defeated by you. And were taken into custody because of you."

"So, you caught them? I was wondering what had happened with Dottie and Eyepatch." Luz mumbled to herself.

"We kept an eye on you since the Goblin incident. After all, it's not every day when the CEO of a biotics company experiments with himself and becomes a monstrosity. And those criminals you defeated, well. We were curious about where they had obtained their powers."

"That's easy. It's that Tinkerer guy. Piniet I think his name is. I don't know. Haven't heard of him in a while."

"He's not active anymore. Our black-ops team took him down a couple of weeks ago."

"And let me guess. You kept him alive so he can work for you and your 'Coven'?" Luz growled at the agent. She knew of the rumors that ran about S.H.I.E.L.D. using former villains to upgrade their own group of vigilantes. "That's how the Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch managed to capture-"

"Don't confuse things, Noceda." The agent's smile disappeared, and she had a serious expression now. "We don't work with criminals. We capture them and keep them in a safe space where they can't harm anyone."

"Don't come to me with that bullshit!" Luz snapped at the agent. She tried to break the handcuffs, but they were too strong for her. "I know you've made deals with BlightCorp. And I'm sure you know about all that shady stuff they've been doing so far. Human experiments, vivisections. Shit! Alador Blight experimented with himself and before that, Odalia did the same with her children! How can you continue to work with those guys after all those horrible things?!"

"Let us not discuss this now. I doubt a kid like you would understand that." The agent stood up and approached Luz. The girl tried to make some space between herself and the woman, but to no avail. "And don't worry. We took custody of the Blight twins. They're safe and are currently working for us."

Luz didn't say anything. She was surprised to hear that cold-hearted agent saying something that almost sounder maternal. The agent carried on with her explanation.

"We know that BlightCorp has done horrible things. The moment we heard about Edric and Emira's disappearance, we investigated it and we managed to keep Amity safe as well. It was a shame Alador managed to continue with his investigation on the Super-Soldier serum. Had we known about it; we would have stopped him." The agent pulled a key from her pocket and Luz knew it was the key that could free her from the handcuffs.

"I don't want any bad blood between us. If I release you from those handcuffs and offer you medical help, do you promise not to run away from the Triskelion?"

Luz thought about the proposal for a moment. The second she would find herself free, she could escape. Granted, the whole complex would be after her, including Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and her ex-girlfriend. But she was sure that she could manage to avoid them. However, they already knew her identity and would send a team to her house. Eda would probably freak out. She had already on her hands with Rey's injuries to worry about her. As far as she knew, Luz was spending the weekend at Willow's and it would be no surprise to know that she had lost her cellphone after Belos' attack.

"Alright. I promise not to kick your butt." Then, Luz quickly added. "I'm not doing it for you or because I fear you. But because I don't want to cause any troubles for Eda. She's already in her hands after this morning's attack."

The agent smiled and proceed to uncuff Luz. "Oh, you'd be surprised at the kind of things my dear sister can endure."

Luz felt her heart skipped a beat. She told herself that she had heard wrong. There was no way in hell that the woman in front of her was in any way related to the odd lady that made her breakfast every morning. The agent laughed at her face. "Didn't Edalyn tell you? That her sister worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.? Or that she herself was a mercenary? Perhaps you'd met her in her Silver Owl identity."

"Wait, the same Silver Owl that almost killed me a month ago?" Luz asked. She met the Silver Owl when she faced the Rhino at the Brooklyn Bridge. She admired her until she tried to capture her and put a bullet between her eyes.

"Yes. But we can discuss that later. I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I may have answers." She offered her hand at a very confused Luz. She took it and stood up from the chair. "Lilith Clawthorne. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s field commander and leader of the Ultimates."

"Let's start from the beginning."

"Very well." Said Luz. "What do you want to know?"

"First things first. I'll take you to the infirmary and then you'll tell me how you obtain your abilities and your relationship with Belos."

Luz sighed. She had already told the origin of her abilities to Willow, Gus and Rey and was tired of retelling it. Belos on the other hand was something completely different.

"I want to know something first. Is he okay?"

Lilith looked at her with something that almost resembled pity. "Edward Belos is currently under S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. We haven't been able to separate him from the Venom suit yet."

Lilith went to the door and opened it. Then took a small radio out of her jacket. "Commander Clawthorne here. Get the infirmary ready. The girl is willing to talk."

Luz knew that this would be a long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. If there's something wrong or I made some mistakes, please let me know.   
> Basically everybody was making their own spiderluz fics so i decided to make my own. It's based on the ultimate universe but don't worry. I won't write a lot about it. It'd focus on Luz first months as a spider-person until the fight with, well, you guess.   
> Hope you enjoyed it, all criticism is welcomed and have a nice day/night!


End file.
